Rubies
}} The Rubies The Roman spelling "Rubies" is given in Lewis, p.44, but it is unconfirmed. (ルビース) are Japanese 6.5×9cm plate folders distributed by Fuyōdō in the late 1920s and early 1930s. Rubies Hand Camera The camera was advertised as the Rubies Hand Camera (ルビースハンドカメラ) in the May, July, August and September 1929 issues of Asahi Camera. Advertisements in Asahi Camera May 1929 (p.A9), July 1929 (p.A9), August 1929 (p.A24) and September 1929 (p.A10). It is described as having an all-metal body, true double extension bellows, Meyer lenses, and vertical and horizontal movements. The illustration shows a small focusing wheel on the photographer's right, a screw certainly used for vertical movements, a square brilliant finder and a wireframe finder with a round eyepiece. An oval plate engraved RUBIES is visible inside the folding bed, between the focusing rails. The following versions are listed, supplied with six plate holders and one film pack holder: A similar, less detailed list is given in Lewis, p.44. * f/6.3, Vario, ; * f/6.3, Ibsor, ; * f/4.5, Ibsor, ; * f/4.5, Compur, . The Compur is the older dial-set model, as appears in the illustration. Rubies B and C The Rubies B (ルビース・B・カメラ) was advertised in the February 1930 issue of Asahi Camera, where it was presented as a new model, sister of the Rubies Hand Camera. Advertisement in Asahi Camera February 1930, p.A21. It has short double extension (小二段伸), allowing close-up pictures up to eight sun (about 27cm). The illustration shows a rounded front standard, a focusing wheel on the right, a rounded brilliant finder and no wireframe finder. The movement ability has perhaps disappeared. The shutter is a dial-set Vario (T, B, 25, 50, 100) and the lens is a Meyer Anastigmat f/6.3. The camera was supplied with three plate holders and one film pack holder, for . The advertisement says that the Rubies Hand and Rubies B were made in the shop's factory; this might mean that Fuyōdō had its own workshop, or simply means that the camera was made by a subcontractor. The Rubies B was advertised again in the June 1932 issue of Asahi Camera, in an improved form (改良完成). The camera now has true double extension bellows. The picture shows many differences with the previous Rubies B, and the camera again has a wireframe finder. The lenses are provided by Meyer and Schneider. The following versions are listed, supplied with three single-sided plate holders, one film pack holder and a release cable: * Meyer f/6.3, New Vario, ; * Meyer f/6.3, Ibsor, ; * Meyer f/4.5, Auto Pronto, ; * Meyer f/4.5, Ibsor, ; * Meyer f/4.5, Auto Compur, ; * Xenar f/4.5, Auto Compur, . The pictured camera is the most expensive version, with the Schneider Xenar 10.5cm f/4.5 lens and the newer rim-set Compur. The list of versions also mentions a Rubies C, with single extension bellows and an f/6.3 lens, for . Notes Bibliography * Asahi Camera. Advertisement by Fuyōdō in May 1929 (p.A9), July 1929 (p.A9), August 1929 (p.A24), September 1929 (p.A10), February 1930 (p.A21) and June 1932 (p.A17). * P.44. The Rubies is not listed in . Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: R